Magnetic storage devices, such as hard disk drives (“HDDs”), are widely used to store digital data or electronic information for enterprise data processing systems, computer workstations, portable computing devices, digital audio players, digital video players, and the like. Generally, HDDs include read-write heads that help facilitate storage of data on magnetic disks. Each read-write head is embedded in a slider, which supports the read-write head on a suspension assembly. Some HDDs include a suspension assembly with a flexure and an actuator coupled to the flexure. The actuator is operable to flex the flexure, which moves the slider and read-write head relative to the carriage arm. Securely mounting the actuator on the flexure without degrading the actuator can be difficult.